Apples of Immortality Chapter 4: We can fly, but not land
Chapter 4: We can fly, but not land The flying was easy. I even managed to move the air around so I could lay down. Rick tried, but instead got twisted upside down. For quite awhile. It became dark, so we had to camp out again. But we had one problem, landing. I tried not to think about crash landing, but I did. I guess the wind read my mind, because next thing I knew, I was plummeting 50 ft. Rick started to laugh so hard, he lost control of his winged Converse, and fell 60 ft. After we layed there for 15 minutes, cursing in Latin and moaning, we fell asleep. Surprisingly, I had no dreams. It was all so peaceful, until Rick shook me awake. "C'mon. Only a mile left. We can walk." Ugh, walking. I thought. It's not that I hate walking, just now that I can fly, it's boring. I got up, brushed off the leaves and dirt, and limped my way toward Rick's immortality, and my poossible doom. We stopped every 5 minutes to rest. About 30 minutes later, I saw Mount Othyrs in the distance. Behoynd that, San Francisco, where I live. I can imagine all my friends there, laughing hanging out. While I'm here, about to get killed, just so a friend can become immortal. Great. It toke us an extra 15-30 minutes to get to The Garden of Hesperides. I would of kept walking toward Ladon, and my eternal doom, but Rick put his hand in front of me. He gestured for me to shut up, and pointed ahead. There, Ladon was coiling and circling the tree. I looked at Rick for some sort of guidance, but he was staring directly at the apples. His eyes strayed toward the dragon. He grunted and turned toward me. Before he could say anything, I asked, "What's the plan?" He just shrugged, drew his gladius, and ran in. I felt like running in to slap him, but I shrugged too, drew my ''pugio, ''and ran in. When we got in front of Ladon one of his hundred heads turned toward me, and smiled. As if the other heads sensed his joy, they turned toward me too, and smiled. Well, if dragons can smile. All the heads hissed at once, "Well, well. What do we have here?" He shiffed the air, "A son of Jupiter, eh? I'm supposed to kill you." Rick came closer and said, "What's he talking 'bout?" I shrugged and said, " Just go get the apple." He sighed and smiled, "Can't argue with that logic." We charged screaming, "HEY! OVER HERE!" Some of the heads turned toward me, others toward Rick. Most of the heads got twisted around, and knocked into each other, knocking some heads out. Eventually, Rick started to climb the 50 ft. tall tree. I had to distract Ladon somehow. I waved my arms, shouting, "Hey! If you wanna poison someone, I'm here for you! I've never been poisoned, so you can poison me first!" Rick looked back with the expression ''You're good at distractions, and making yourself sound like a meal, ''on his face. I ran around in circles, juked him, I've played football hundreds of times, and, finally, climbed him. Apples of Immortality Chapter 5: Here we are Category:Someromandemigod14 Category:Apples of Immortality